Jecker
by YduliceJenAH
Summary: Jessica a du mal a garder ses 4 neveux et nièces , pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide au soldat Becker ?


Becker était dans sa cuisine en train de préparé un café quand son téléphone sonna, il sorti son téléphone, l'appelant était Jess ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ? Ils étaient tous en congé pour 3 jours, il décrocha.

Becker: Becker.

Jess: Becker ! Dites moi vous avait bien des neveux ?

Becker: Euh oui 4 neveux et 2 nièces pourquoi ?

Jess: Ma sœur viens de me déposée à la maison mes 2 neveux et mes 2 nièces, l'une de mes nièces a 7 ans, elle est gérable et je l'ai déjà garder mais je n'ai jamais garder les garçons, ils courent partout et font un bruit insoutenable avec leur pistolets sonore, la dernière a 1 ans et n'arrête pas de pleurée, s'il vous plais Becker venez m'aider !

Becker: Euh...J'arrive.

Becker raccrocha...Il venais vraiment de dire « Oui » pour garder 4 enfants avec Jess ? Vraiment cette fille lui fera tout faire, il attrapa sa veste et ses clé de voiture avant de sortir de chez lui et monter dans sa voiture pour se rendre chez Jess , une fois arriver il se présenta a l'entrée, il eu a peine le temps de toquer que Jess avait déjà ouvert la porte, son cœur loupa un battement, Jess était habillée d'un marcel vert d'eau et un short crème, c'est cheveux était en bataille.

Jess: Becker !

Jess lui sauta dessus avant de se reprendre et le faire entré cher elle.

Jess: Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire ils ont décidé que la maison était un champ de bataille et depuis ils courent partout brandissant leur pistolet à tout va, leur petite sœur dormais et elle est inconsolable depuis.

Becker hocha la tête alors que Jess l'amena dans le salon, celui ci était en pagaille, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux vert était assise sur la table et ne sembler pas vouloir descendre.

Jess: Jo' viens là chérie.

La petite sauta au sol et s'approcha de Jess.

Jess: Je te présente le capitaine Becker, il va m'aider un peu avec tes frères.

Jo': Bonjour moi c'est Johanna mais tout le monde m'appelle Jo', tu est l'amoureux de Jess ?

Becker: Pardon ?

Jess: Jo' enfin non.

Jo ': Ok ...

Jo' repartie s'asseoir sur la table, Jess soupira et s'approcha du parc ou était la plus petite elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer, Jess la pris dans ses bras, elle était blonde mais plus foncé que sa sœur ses yeux était noisette.

Jess: Voici Raegan, elle a 1 ans.

Becker s'approcha, la petite l'observa, Becker caressa sa tête et la petite sourie avant d'attraper sa mains.

Jess: Elle semble bien vous aimer.

Becker: On dirait..alors ou son ces terreurs ?

Jess: Dans le grand salon sûrement.

Elle reposa la petit et demanda a Jo' de la surveiller avant de partir avec Becker dans l'autre pièce dans le même état que l'autre, soudain deux garçons d'environs 5/6 ans, l'un châtain au yeux vert et l'autre blond au yeux noisette, surgissent et pointèrent leurs armes sur eux actionnant le mécanisme sonore.

Becker: Messieurs on ne tire pas sur son supérieur hiérarchique.

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux et regardèrent Becker un peu perdu.

Becker: Garde à vous soldat !

Les deux garçons se mire au garde à vous tout content.

Becker: Votre mission aujourd'hui et de ranger toute la pagaille que vous avait mit avant d'avoir une sanction est-ce claire messieurs ?

Garçons: Chef oui chef !

Les deux commencèrent a ramassé coussins et jouet qui traînèrent au sol.

Jess: Comment avait vous fait sa…

Becker: Je faisais cela avec mon frère, mon père arrivais pas à nous calmer seule, mon grand-père le faisait, il rentrait nous mettait au garde à vous et nous pensions être de vrai soldat alors on trouver sa drôle d'être les soldat de grand-père.

Jess: Oh je vois.

Becker: Je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre ici laissons les ranger.

Jess: Oui l'autre pièce dois être ranger aussi.

Ils repartirent dans l'autre pièce et commencèrent à ranger avec l'aide de Jo', Jess s'absenta pour changée la couche de Reagan, et Jo' s'approcha de Becker.

Jo': Dites Captain' vous êtes vraiment pas l'amoureux de tata ?

Becker: Non.

Jo': Pourtant vous la regardez comme Pa' regarde Man', vous êtes amoureux d'elle alors ?

Becker s'accroupit devant elle: Sais-tu garder les secret ?

Jo': Oui !

Becker: Oui je suis amoureux de votre tante mais elle ne doit pas le savoir.

Jo': Pourquoi ? Tata vous aime bien aussi, elle parle souvent de vous avec maman.

Becker: Car on ne peut pas être ensemble, mon boulot et trop dangereux.

Jo': Alors Pa' et Man' devraient pas être ensemble alors.

Becker: Pourquoi ?

Jo': Papa et un soldat, un sergent chef en Afghanistan, il risque sa vie tout le temps et pourtant il nous a nous, et maman avant était infirmière militaire.

Becker: Je ne le savais pas désoler.

Jo': Alors vous pouvez être le copain de tata avant de vous blessez.

Jess entra à ce moment là et Becker se releva.

Jess: Que ce passe t-il ?

Jo': Rien tata !

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le salon.

Le blond: Tatie, nous avons tout ranger !

Jess: Très bien, voulez vous goûter ?

Le châtains: Oui ! Je veut du chocolat !

Jess: Allaient tous vous asseoir à table.

Jess mis la petite dans la chaise haute et se rendit dans la cuisine, Becker là rejoins.

Becker: Et bien des dinosaure ne vous vienne pas à bout mes deux petits garçons armé de jouet sonore, oui ? Jessica Parker vous êtes étrange.

Jess: Désoler mes il n'y a pas de façons de gérer les enfants des autres, surtout des garçons surexcité.

Becker: Ne t'excuse pas je rigolais.

Jess: Voulais vous un café ?

Becker regarda Jess elle lui faisait dos et préparait des jus pour les enfants , il s'approcha d'elle et la retourna, elle se retrouva bloquée contre le comptoir et lui, son regard était porter vers le bas.

Becker: Jess regarde moi.

Jess regarda toujours en bas, Becker plaça deux doigts dessous son menton et lui fit relevé la tête, Jess avait les joues rouge.

Becker: C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ?

Jess : Ce n'est pas drôle Hilary.

Après ces mots elle avait placer ses main sur le torse de Becker pour le remettre à sa place mais celui-ci était plus fort et se plaqua contre elle.

Becker : Je ne rigole pas Jess, si c'est moi qui vous fait cette effet j'en serais très heureux.

Jess assimila les paroles avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Jess: Quoi ?

Becker: Cela voudrait dire que j'ai une chance.

Jess: Hilary tu sais très bien que tu a une chance depuis le début.

Becker: J'étais bien trop bête pour le comprendre.

Jess: Et qu'est-ce qui a changer pour que tu comprenne ?

Becker: Une intelligente petite fille.

Jess: Quoi ?

Becker: Peut importe Jess ?

Jess leva les yeux vers lui, et Becker s'avança doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les sienne, Becker commença à les mouver doucement et Jess crocheta ses bras autour de son cou répondant au baiser, se fut un cri d'impatience des enfants qui les fit se séparer.

Jess: Je crois qu'ils ont faim.

Becker: On dirait.

Il plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter l'aidant à ramener les gâteaux et la boisson, une fois tout sur la table Jess partie cherchée une tasse de café et un thé, elle donna de la compote à Raegan puis un gâteau, laissant les plus vieux se débrouiller….

Quand la sœur de Jess arriva pour prendre ses enfants elle lança un regard bien compris à Jess en voyant Becker, faisant soupirer Jess, une fois la porte close Jess rejoins Becker au salon, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa doucement.

Becker: Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Jess: Et bien je vais avoir le droit a un interrogatoire.

Becker: Oh je vois.

Jess soupira et Becker commença à la chatouillé Jess éclata de rire et Becker la poussa dans la canapé se plaça sur elle, Jess repris son souffle alors que Becker la regarda tendrement, il lui replaça une de ses mèche derrière son oreille et laissa ses doigt caresser sa joue.

Becker: Tu est magnifique.

Jess rougis à ses mots, sa main rejoins celle de Becker avant de s'immiscer dans ses cheveux.

Jess: Tu n'ai pas mal non plus, je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais t'ai cheveux ?

Becker: Quelque chose comme sa oui.

Jess tira la langue alors que Becker viens de nouveaux joindre leur lèvres.

Fin !


End file.
